


Lev x Oikawa

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Fluff, Husbands, Kinky, Kinky Oikawa, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, Toys, big dick, dominating Lev, haikyuu rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: Oikawa and Lev are a married couple, Oikawa has a proposal that Lev just can't refuse.





	Lev x Oikawa

“hey, Lev... I have a question”

Oikawa approached his husband who was sat on the sofa watching some sort of cooking programme. Lev turned to the brunette and held his arm out, Oikawa smiled and walked over to sit on his  husband's lap 

“what’s up?”

The silver haired male asked his partner with a loving smile 

“I think we should make a sex tape”

Oikawa expressed with a heavy blush on his cheeks, Lev stared at his husband in shock 

“Lev?”

“huh? Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking of something”

“what?”

Oikawa raised a brow 

“that I could take a copy of it with me when I have to go away on  business trips”

“ you're such a perv!”

The brunette playfully hit his husband

“only for my  gorgeous husband”

Lev smiled and kissed Oikawa on the cheek 

“ you're also a softy”

The brunette laughed and kissed Lev on the nose 

“so, you up for it?”

Oikawa smiled excited. Lev didn’t even have to say anything with the eager nod he was  gesturing at his partner

“yay! When can we start?”

Oikawa jumped up from his husbands lap in excitement. Lev stood from his seat 

“how about now?”

“oh my god yes!!! I’ll go grab the camera! Meet you in the bedroom!”

The brunette ran off excited leaving Lev watching him with a smile as he left the room. 

Only a few minutes went by when Lev entered the bedroom, he saw Oikawa setting the camera up on the tripod and the bed nicely made with a few of their toys in a box to the side of the bed where the camera can't see

“ Tooru , how do you want to go about doing this?” 

“what do you mean hunny?” 

Oikawa turned with a smile 

“well... I mean... what sort of film do you want this to be?”

“ hmmmm how about you fuck me raw until I’m begging to cum and don’t stop even if I tell you to? Oh! And you can do whatever the hell you want to me as long as you have me crying your name loud enough for the neighbours to hear” 

The brunette turned his head and wiggled his eye brows. Lev stared at him with his mouth agape before Oikawa approached him and pushed his jaw up 

“you’ll catch flies darling”

The brunette joked 

“ haaaa sorry, your just... so fucking sexy” 

Oikawa giggled at his husband's words as he began to strip free from his clothes, Lev mirrored the  brunette's actions until they were both stood fully naked facing each other. Oikawa took a deep breath 

“get your kinky mind running  Lev and  let's do this” 

The shorter male winked before walking over to the camera with a slight spring in his step and turned the device on. Lev watched as his husband climbed on to the bed and spread his legs gesturing with his finger for his tall husband to make his way over, Lev bit his bottom lip and crawled up the bed between Oikawa’s legs and met the brunette’s lips with his own 

Oikawa moaned in to Lev’s mouth as they shared an intermit kiss, the brunette’s hands running through his husband's silver hair. Lev trailed his hand up Oikawa’s chest and placed it comfortably on the  olders neck as the kiss deepened. 

“hmmm huh Lev”

Oikawa moaned as his husband left his lips and trailed kisses along his jaw down to his neck and began sucking lightly in to the brunette’s collar bone, something that sent the older wild. Oikawa puffed his chest out connecting it with the taller. Lev pulled away and wrapped his left arm around his husband's waist to pull him further down the bed so he was lying beneath him, the brunette smirked up at silver haired male but before he could say anything Lev locked lips with his partner in yet another heated kiss. As he did so his right hand trailed down the inner of his husband's thigh making sure to lightly trail his fingertips  across the brunette’s soft smooth skin. Oikawa shivered as he felt his husband get closer and closer to what he knew was his fully erected manhood

Lev pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his husband lovingly before whispering in his ear 

“I’m  gonna make you feel  really good” 

“I can’t wait”

Oikawa whispered back

Lev leaned in to the other side of his partners neck and began to suck a hickey in to the clear skin whilst his fingers finally found what they were searching for, and Lev was more  than happy to feel his husbands hole already twitching awaiting his presence

Making sure not to take his mouth away from Oikawa’s neck Lev pushed the tip of his middle finger against his husband’s tight rim, not quite inserting it more just teasing as he placed a second finger over the excited hole and ran small circles over it 

“ hnnnn Lev... please” 

Oikawa shivered as his partner teased him more and more whilst still not moving away from his neck. Lev smirked against Oikawa’s skin as he felt his husband spread his legs for further access, the taller took that as a good enough sign that Oikawa was ready for him and pushed his middle finger in half way. The brunette moaned and wiggled his hips 

“ someone's needy today” 

Lev spoke in-between kisses up the brunette’s jaw until he reached his husbands bottom lip and took it between his teeth with a slight growl 

“Lev I—ack!”

Oikawa cut himself off whipping his head back as the taller added a second finger, Lev smirked and watched his husband panting as he adjusted to his fingers 

“I’ll get you started, then I want to see you prep yourself for me, Okay?” 

Lev spoke as he began to thrust his fingers slowly in and out of his partner making Oikawa shudder in pleasure as he moaned feeling the fingers inside him already start to stretch him out. The taller began to scissor his fingers inside his husband and groaned at how tight he was

“right, your turn” 

Lev pulled his fingers free and walked over to the camera and picked it up. He walked to the end of the bed and zoomed in at Oikawa’s twitching hole 

Oikawa blushed and shakily lowered his hand between his legs and pushed a single finger inside himself 

“more”

Lev ordered as he moved the camera forward

“ hmmmmmm Lev... ugh... hnngh”

Oikawa moaned as the camera was right between his legs and he had just pushed two fingers fully inside himself 

“yeah baby, like that. I want to see you finger yourself so good”

Lev groaned as he was angling the camera in different ways for amazing shots of his husband finger fucking himself. Oikawa was panting and trying to reach for his sweet spot, however not being able to reach it he whined with a groan and swung his head back. Lev stood up right and placed the camera back on the stand and made his way over to the box, he pulled out a dildo that was half the size of him and chucked it on the bed 

“use that. It's big enough to hit your prostate”

Lev smirked at his husband who quickly grabbed the dildo and began pushing it dryly in to himself 

“ugh... Lev... hmmmmmm!”

Oikawa was trying his best to fit and push in the toy without any sort of lubricant, what his husband did next made the brunette yelp in excitement and surprise 

Lev was between his husband’s legs with his tongue licking around the dildo that was partly pushed in to his partners tight hole 

“oh! Oh god! Lev--- fuck”

Oikawa’s back arched and as it did so Lev placed his hand over the top of his partners which was holding the dildo in place and helped him push the toy in further. The brunette gasped and suddenly shuddered when Lev forcefully shoved the rest of the length inside his husband 

“I’m... I’m full! Lev  hmmmm ”

Oikawa shuddered some more as the dildo pushed against his prostate and was causing his hole to twitch and tense. Lev continued to flick his tongue around the dildo until he decided it wasn’t enough and he wanted to taste more. He moved further up and licked a broad strip up and over Oikawa’s rock-hard shaft making the brunette moan 

“ugh... that fucking tongue... ack...  hmmmm ... it’s  gonna kill me one day!”

Oikawa moaned as he felt Lev take the tip in his mouth and began sucking. Lev made eye contact with his husband as he bobbed up and down allowing Oikawa’s dick to slide down his throat, the brunette looked at him with half lidded eyes as he watched him go to town on his manhood 

“w... wait... I’m  gonna cum!”

Lev however didn’t stop, rather he went faster with extra hard sucks as he got to the tip 

“no! Lev! St... stop!! I’m gonna!!”

Oikawa’s body shook as he emptied his load down his  husband's throat and slumped in to the bed panting. Lev pulled back with a pop and wiped the corner of his lip with his thumb 

“as always, you taste amazing”

“p... pervert”

Oikawa breathed as he stared up at the ceiling catching his breath.

“I’m not done with you yet  Tooru ” 

Lev spoke plainly as he forcefully pulled the dildo from his partner making him yelp and moan at the emptiness, he threw the dildo to the floor and lined himself up and began pushing his way in past all the muscle which was clamping around him 

“ugh! Fuck! Lev! So... so big... w... wait!”

Oikawa moaned and arched his back off the bed 

“I’m sorry. I can’t hold back” 

Lev explained before forcefully shoving his 11-inch dick fully inside his husband. Oikawa’s eyes whipped open 

“ ahhhhh ! Fuck! Hnnnnnnnn"

The brunette gripped the bed sheets beneath him so tight that his knuckles turned white, his eyes were squeezed shut but tears managed to escape and trickle down the side of his face. Lev breathed heavy as his dick was being gripped so tightly, he opened his eyes and saw his husbands face screwed up and leaned down to kiss his tears away 

“relax baby, I won't move. Just breath, I’m here and I will look after you” 

Lev continued to kiss Oikawa gently all over his face until the brunette opened his eyes and slowed his breathing down. Oikawa looked up at his partner with a blushing expression and wrapped his arms around the tallers neck 

“I’m so glad I married such a loving and caring man like you” 

Oikawa smiled softly 

“I think I’m the lucky one for you to accept a goof like me”

Lev smiled back as his chest rested upon his husbands. The taller wrapped his arms under his mate and held on to his shoulders as he slowly pulled back and returned to being deep again. Oikawa groaned as Lev’s erection brushed past and over his sweet spot 

“ hmmmm you feel so good, ugh! Lev... choke me”

Oikawa spoke as he moved his arm from around  Lev’s neck and positioned the  tallers hand around his throat. Lev gripped his husbands neck tightly and began to thrust in and out of him harshly, Oikawa’s eyes widened and he choked out a hitched gasp as he was pounded so hard in to the mattress beneath him 

Lev’s grip grew tighter as he felt his husbands dick against his stomach get wet from pre-cum

“your filthy, you know that?” 

The taller growled as he gripped Oikawa’s shoulder tighter for stability to fuck is partner harder, all whilst not letting up on the grip he had around the brunette’s throat 

“ acck \--- Lev *gasps* I... c... can’t *gasp* hnn”

Oikawa’s body began to shake as his face turned red from the lack of oxygen. Lev groaned and thrust harder, faster and violently in to his partner. He gripped even tighter around Oikawa’s neck and eventually stopped the air flow; the brunette took his last breath as his eyes rolled back and cum shot between the husband’s stomachs. Lev released his grip around Oikawa’s neck and the brunette gasped a heavy breath followed by sharp pants as Lev made a final fully inserted thrust emptying his load deep inside the older

The taller slumped panting on top of Oikawa and the brunette laid limp under him lost in a world of pleasure 

It took a solid 10 minutes of silence and stillness for the mates to come down from their high. Lev pulled out and as he did so Oikawa’s hole leaked his husband’s juices all over the bed sheets 

Both groaned and Lev slumped on his back at the side of Oikawa, the brunette rolled to his side and placed his head on the  tallers chest 

“that... that was fucking amazing” 

Oikawa breathed as he curled further in to Lev 

Lev wrapped his arm around his husband and breathed in satisfaction with a pleased smile plastered across his face

Oikawa’s eyes fell shut and he was soundly asleep on his husband's chest. Knowing that Lev had fully satisfied his partner he looked over to the camera facing them and gave a final wink 

**Author's Note:**

> hey readers! I hope you enjoyed this! I love writing rarepairs! ughhhhh   
please leave a comment with your thoughts 
> 
> commisions are open for one shots, check me out on twitter @HaikyuuTrash11


End file.
